U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,934 describes antimicrobial diphenyl acrylamide compounds that can be used as antimicrobial agents in agriculture. However, the protective effect of these compounds against plant pests is poor, and more active compounds are needed. For example, for protection against cucumber downy mildew, antimicrobial agents such as metalaxyl, aluminium phosphide, chlorothalonil, and probamocarb do not have satisfactory effect. In order to meet requirements in agriculture and horticulture, the present invention intends to propose a new fluorine-containing diphenyl acrylamide antimicrobial agents and its composition.